<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitter Piece by horrorsilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039589">Bitter Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk'>horrorsilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Double Penetration, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Let Everyone Say Fuck, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately following S4E22, when Obi-Wan confronts Maul. His willingness to throw himself into danger paired with Bane's lingering trust issues causes a rift between the two. But neither are willing to let go that easily. </p><p>For Kinktober 2020 prompt: double penetration</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cad Bane/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitter Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ventress. Now there was a name he hadn't heard in a while, and even then he wouldn't have said they were chummy or really even that well acquainted. After he'd busted out of prison, Bane had spent a while skipping from planet to planet, and while he'd heard her name tossed around a new times, he couldn't even honestly say they'd met face to face. So when she reached out to him while he was holed up in a sketchy cantina in an equally sketchy spaceport, Bane was understandably suspicious. </p><p>That is, until she told him about Kenobi. </p><p>The kriffing <em>idiot. </em>He always insisted on doing everything in the most difficult way possible. Bane was reasonably certain the Jedi had a secret death wish. And hearing that he'd gone up against two Sith by himself just further cemented the idea into Bane's head. </p><p>"He's in rough shape, but he'll live." Ventress' voice crackled over their call. "Funny enough we're coming your way. Maybe you can take him off my hands before the Republic shows up."</p><p>"Funny you'd think they wouldn't do me in as soon as they saw me, Ventress," Bane grumbled. "But fine. Dump his sorry carcass here. I'll make sure he lives long enough for them to drag him back to Coruscant." For a moment he could hear the Jedi's voice in the background, probably arguing, before the call ended. Bane growled under his breath and stuffed his communicator back into his pocket. He didn't know when they'd be showing up, and without knowing the exact extent of Obi-Wan's injuries, it would be best to be as prepared as possible.</p><p>He cleared off the bed and made sure his first aid kit was both within reach and well stocked. Thankfully he'd picked up a few more bacta patches in the days previous; he'd had a nasty run in with some smugglers and needed the extras. After he was reasonably certain he was as prepared as he possibly could be, Bane headed down to the bar for a drink. He was going to need it.</p><p>Halfway through the drink was when the doors opened and the room went quiet. Bane scowled as Ventress came over, helping Obi-Wan stumble through the cantina and up to the bar. Obi-Wan was wearing a heavy black cloak and a strip of red cloth was covering his face, though the most noticeable thing about his appearance was his obvious limp. Grumbling, Bane stood and took the Jedi's other arm, slinging it over his shoulders, and together they walked him back to the room he was occupying.</p><p>"I don't need the two of you dragging me along," Obi-Wan protested. </p><p>"You insisted you could walk when we got off of your little ship, Kenobi, and I am <em>not </em>going to catch you again," Ventress hissed. </p><p>Bane remained silent for the walk, and when he unlocked the door to his room, they both practically tossed Obi-Wan onto the bed. Ventress rolled her shoulders and gave Bane a smirk.</p><p>"Have fun," she purred, and before Bane could say anything, she slunk back into the hallway and disappeared.</p><p>He stood in the center of the room, clenching and unclenching his fists, unsure of what to do or say, when Obi-Wan broke the silence, his voice soft, almost timid.</p><p>"Cad?"</p><p>Bane rounded on him, only giving a grunt in reply as he walked over, helping the Jedi out of the folds of the heavy robe. But when he went to help take the cloth covering his face off, Obi-Wan flinched. Ignoring him, Bane pulled it away, eyes widening and then narrowing in rapid succession. He sported a nasty fat lip, old blood clinging to the corners of his mouth. The beard covered most of the bruises, but Bane could still see the edges of them spreading above the hair and one marred the skin of his left temple. Bane had seen him roughed up before, but this was the worst he'd ever seen him. He wondered if he had enough bacta or even bandages for this.</p><p>"Just shut up and get your tunic off," Bane snarled. Obi-Wan of course complied, shrugging out of his robes, wincing at the movements. His entire torso was mottled with bruises and even a few cuts. It was likely he had some internal injuries as well, but they'd have to take care of that back on Coruscant; those kinds of things were beyond bacta patches and cotton bandages. </p><p>The Duros was silent as he spread antibiotic ointment over the cuts and bandaged them tightly. When those were taken care of, he placed the patches over the more severe and swollen bruises. Obi-Wan was tense, though it probably had more to do with his nerves than anything. Bane usually wasn't this quiet. </p><p>Finally, when the last bruise had been tended to, Bane met his gaze, still scowling, and spoke. </p><p>"What the <em>kriff </em>were you thinking?" he demanded, but before Obi-Wan could even open his mouth, he continued, voice rising in volume with every word. "Going up against those two fuckers alone? Did you <em>want </em>to get yourself killed?" </p><p>"No, I didn't, but there wasn't another option." Obi-Wan looked miserable, tired, but Bane had no sympathy for him at the moment.</p><p>"No other option? You couldn't go with anyone else? You just <em>had </em>to go alone and be the kriffing hero, then?"</p><p>"I wasn't playing the part of hero, Cad, the Council believed - "</p><p>"Ah, right. The Council. Because everything they've had you do before turned out <em>so fucking well, </em>right?"</p><p>Obi-Wan tensed, frown deepening. "Cad - "</p><p>"No, don't 'Cad' me. You went and knew that you'd probably get your ass killed, and then what? Where would that leave me? And don't give me your duty bullshit, because that ain't gonna fly. What use are people who keep you around until you're ripe for the slaughter?"</p><p>"That's not how it is and you know it!" Obi-Wan looked furious, jabbing a finger in Bane's direction. "I don't expect you to know anything about honour or duty. About the code all Jedi follow!"</p><p>Bane tossed back his head and laughed cruelly. "You know, for a Jedi so quick to quote your code, you sure like to overlook the attachments thing, don't you?"</p><p>Obi-Wan was shaking, looking like he might burst at any moment. Whether into rage or tears, though, Bane didn't know. "Don't...don't bring that into this."</p><p>"And why shouldn't I? It's true, isn't it? You bring up your little code when it's convenient, but you don't seem to complain when it's just the two of us. Or are you too afraid to admit that you aren't some mindless drone anymore?"</p><p>"Enough!" Obi-Wan shouted, hands fisting in the bedclothes. </p><p>At the sound of his voice, Bane was caught off-guard by what felt like an invisible wall colliding with his chest, sending him flying against the opposite wall. He grunted as all the air was knocked from his lungs, collapsing to the floor in a heap as he struggled to breathe. Gasping he pulled himself to his feet, glaring at Obi-Wan, who looked shocked by what had happened.</p><p>"Cad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - "</p><p>"Fuck you." The Duros bared his teeth and stumbled to the door.</p><p>He could still hear Obi-Wan calling for him behind, but he didn't turn back.</p>
<hr/><p>"You've seemed distant lately, Obi-Wan." Anakin slowed his pace and frowned. "I know that Maul coming back...dredges some things up, but we're going to get him eventually."</p><p>Obi-Wan offered a small, tired smile in return. "Yes, I know. Who knew he'd be such a slippery fellow. I'm just glad I made it back from Florrum alive. I never thought I'd say it, but it was good to see Hondo after all of that as well. He was just as lucky as I am to have survived."</p><p>"Oh I'm sure he's glad he lived long enough to scrape a profit off of the wreckage," Anakin said with a grin. "Anyway, I've got to go meet with Rex. If you run into Ahsoka, would you send her my way?"</p><p>"Of course." Obi-Wan nodded and said his goodbyes, taking the opposite direction of his former Padawan and instead made his way back to his chamber. The Council had given him a few days' reprieve after the skirmish with Maul, Savage, and the resulting death of Master Gallia. That alone was enough to exhaust him in every sense, but his mind was in further tumult after his fight with Bane some months ago.</p><p>They hadn't spoken since, and Obi-Wan couldn't blame him. It was his own fault that he'd lost control and lashed out in the way he had. In his mind he played what had happened over and over, still hearing the grunt as Bane hit the wall as clear as day. He had <em>hurt </em>him, and there was no one to blame but himself. Sitting heavily on the edge of his bed, Obi-Wan buried his face in his hands and sobbed, not for the first time.</p><p>He went silent, though, when he heard voices coming from somewhere nearby. Muffled, but there. After a moment of confusion, he realized he'd sat on his communicator. Pulling it from his pocket, Obi-Wan prepared to apologize to whoever he'd contacted, though the most likely person would have been Cody. Before he could say anything, though, he heard the voice on the other end.</p><p>"Hello? Whoever the kriff this is, speak up or I'm hangin' up." </p><p>It was Bane. </p><p>"Cad." Obi-Wan's voice broke, and though he heard the first syllable of his name coming back as an answer, he disconnected.</p><p>Bane deserved better than to hear from him again. Tossing the device onto his bedside table, Obi-Wan curled up on the mattress and tried - and failed - to direct his mind anywhere else.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Cad." </em>
</p><p>The poor bastard sounded miserable, and though Bane tried almost desperately to call back, he couldn't get ahold of Obi-Wan. Which, in all honesty, terrified him. While he knew that Obi-Wan wasn't the type to do anything to intentionally hurt himself, Bane didn't doubt that in his current state, he would be reckless. Which was almost worse. </p><p>Going to Coruscant was almost a death sentence at this point, but maybe he was feeling reckless, too. Bane plugged the coordinates into his starfighter and zipped off, knuckles white against the steering device the whole time. It took the last of his credits to pay off the guard manning the landing platform, but at least he'd made it this far. He left his hat behind in his ship as he donned, ironically enough, the same thick cloak Obi-Wan had left behind after their fight. It might not be the most elaborate of disguises, but hopefully it would be enough for him to slink his way into the Temple.</p><p>Bane remembered the way to Obi-Wan's room and even the code to get in, trying to swallow his nerves as the door slid open. The room beyond was dimly lit, with light filtering through the half-drawn blinds and only a single desk lamp turned on. Bane stepped inside and flinched as the door closed behind him; truthfully he hadn't thought this far ahead. What if Obi-Wan didn't want to see him? What then?</p><p>"Anakin, please, I told you I'm fine, I just need to sleep." The Duros jumped at the sound of the Jedi's voice, which was coming from the bed. Obi-Wan was laying on his side on top of the blankets and facing away from him, still fully clothed and even wearing his boots. </p><p>"I'd say so," Bane huffed. "Must be pretty tired if you couldn't tell it wasn't Skywalker."</p><p>Obi-Wan scrambled to sit up, eyes wide as he whirled around to face him. "Cad!" he said, voice breathless. </p><p>The Duros opened his mouth, intending to explain, to apologize, to say <em>anything, </em>but before he could, the Jedi had flung himself up and off of the bed, throwing his arms around his shoulders and clinging to him. It took Bane a moment in his confusion to realize that Obi-Wan was hugging him, and another moment to figure out that he was also crying, sobbing his name into his chest. </p><p>"I thought I'd never see you again," Obi-Wan choked, and Bane awkwardly patted him on the back; he was shit at comforting people.</p><p>"Take it easy, Kenobi, I'm here now, aren't I?" he said, ignoring the fact that he had a lump rising up in his throat. </p><p>"Yes, but...but...Cad, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let myself get so angry, I shouldn't have -"</p><p>Bane silenced him with a gentle hush, placing a single finger on his trembling lips. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have pushed like I did. I was...afraid. I don't want to lose you, but that ain't an excuse for me to have acted as selfish as I did." He frowned, lowering his hand and shaking his head. "Especially when I know how...important all of this is to you. Suppose I just want to know you're taking care of yourself, is all."</p><p>Obi-Wan gave a sad laugh. "I can't say I have been recently, but...I was terrified I'd finally pushed you away. I don't think you know how relieved I am to see you again."</p><p>They stood like that for a while, just content to hold one another, both equally grateful for the other's presence. After a moment, Bane pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead and held him out at arm's length. </p><p>"You look like shit. When's the last time you slept?" he asked, but not without a hint of laughter in his voice.</p><p>"If you mean the last time I slept <em>well, </em>I'll admit it's been a while." Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly. "Are you...will you be staying with me, then?"</p><p>"Only if you want me to."</p><p>The Jedi nodded, taking Bane's hand gently in his and leading him over to the bed. They sat together, kicking off their boots and getting into a more comfortable state of dress (Obi-Wan stripping to his under tunic and Bane in just his trousers) before settling in together. The Duros held Obi-Wan to his chest, the sound of his breathing and the warmth of his body intensely soothing. He hadn't realized just how much their separation had hurt until now, but thankfully they were on the mend. It really was true, then; people did crazy things when they were in love.</p><p>"What did you just say?" </p><p>Bane's eyes flew open. Evidently he'd spoken that last thought out loud, judging by the surprised look on Obi-Wan's face. The bounty hunter grunted softly and looked away, too embarrassed to answer. But instead of taking the hint, Obi-Wan kept presssing.</p><p>"Did you say you're in love?"</p><p>Grumbling, Bane nodded. "Yeah, I did. Why?"</p><p>Obi-Wan's face split into a wide smile. "I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed Bane softly, hands framing his face. It didn't stay soft for long, though, when Bane took the Jedi's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently. Obi-Wan shivered, hands running up and down his chest. </p><p>Bane rolled onto his back and pulled Obi-Wan on top of him, their lips never once breaking contact. Greedily he swallowed every sound that left the Jedi's lips, gripping his hips and urging him to grind his noticeably half-hard member against him. Which, of course, Obi-Wan did with enthusiasm, bracing himself against Bane's chest while the Duros himself started to shimmy out of his trousers. With his legs freed, he pushed down Obi-Wan's pants as well, feeling those all too familiar butterflies in his gut when his cock was freed. Part of him wanted to taste it, and very badly, but it seemed a shame to stop the Jedi from his heated rutting against his abs. </p><p>Still, Bane grabbed his hips and eventually the man slowed, chest heaving and face flushed. He seemed only mildly apologetic as to the glistening of pre-cum that was spread over the Duros' stomach. Not that Bane minded, of course. He pulled Obi-Wan down for a kiss, tongues entwining as he gripped the Jedi's ass like a vice. </p><p>"Mm lay on your back," he growled, smirking at Obi-Wan's eagerness to obey.</p><p>He stretched out onto his back, eyes wide enough for Bane to see his reflection in as he kissed a trail over his jaw, down his throat, and all the way down his body to his hips. Obi-Wan moaned as the Duros lifted one of his legs and hooked it over his shoulder, bending down and pressing the flat of his tongue against his hole. He yelped in surprise, hands flying down to grab at Bane's head, but the Duros didn't relent. His tongue was replaced by a finger, and then another, and another, and before long Obi-Wan was practically begging for him to please just fuck him already.</p><p>It was the most glorious thing Bane had ever heard.</p><p>Finally he shifted, sitting on his knees and swinging both of Obi-Wan's legs up and over his shoulders. Both of his cocks were erect now, heavy and hot and <em>ready, </em>but when he took the left in hand and pressed the tip against his lover's entrance, Obi-Wan stopped him.</p><p>"Wait, Cad, please." He was breathless, eyes still wide. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Bane asked, concerned. </p><p>"No, nothing, it's not that. I just..." Obi-Wan took in a deep breath. "I want both of them."</p><p>Bane chuckled lowly. "As much as I'd like that, sweetheart, I'd rather not hurt you."</p><p>"You won't. I trust you." Blue eyes met red in an intensity that Bane hadn't felt between the two of them before. Obi-Wan asking was more than just some bodily desire. It was a gesture, a sign. That despite everything they had been through, everything that had happened between them, he still trusted Bane enough to allow him this. </p><p>"You'll tell me if it's too much," Bane said hoarsely, both a question and a command, and Obi-Wan nodded.</p><p>"I swear it."</p><p>Bane grunted softly as he took both of his cocks in hand and pressed them to the Jedi's entrance, the heat of it a stark contrast to his own cold-blooded body. Slowly, carefully, watching Obi-Wan's face for any signs of pain or distress, Bane pushed them in, centimeter by centimeter. Obi-Wan cried out, hands flying above his head to grab at the pillow as he was filled beyond what he could have ever imagined. Every time he pushed in a bit more, Bane paused for a minute to let him adjust, and after what seemed like an eternity and blink of an eye at the same time, both of his cocks were seated firmly inside.</p><p>Obi-Wan was already a mess, body slick with sweat as he took deep, gasping breaths. His hands were still fisted in the sheets, but Bane took them in his own, lacing their fingers together as he very, very slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. Obi-Wan let out a harsh moan, eyes rolling back in his skull with every movement. Bane followed along, their voices mingling into a duet of shared lust and passion, as he kept fucking in and out of his lover. His lover. </p><p>The word held a new meaning now.</p><p>"I love you," he growled, bending down and biting at Obi-Wan's throat. </p><p>"Oh fuck, Cad, I love you, too," was the breathless, sobbing reply.</p><p>Bane let go of one of Obi-Wan's hands to take his cock instead, stroking up and down the shaft in time with his own thrusts, though he was so close now it was borderline frantic. And how could he not be? No one had ever taken him this way before, and the intensity of direct stimulation to both his cocks at once was almost too much. </p><p>"Cum with me," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Fuck, please."</p><p>Obi-Wan sobbed in reply, bringing the hand he still held to his lips to pepper it in sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Bane buried his teeth in the Jedi's neck, giving his cock a tight squeeze. At that, Obi-Wan was gone, back arching off of the bed as he came, body clenching around Bane's cocks. The ripples drew him further in, and with an echoing cry, Bane too released, pulsing inside of Obi-Wan until he had nothing left to give.</p><p>Breathless, slick with sweat and Obi-Wan's seed, the Duros collapsed onto the mattress beside him, softening lengths slipping out of the Jedi's body to retreat back into his own. He was exhausted - releasing like this was not a common occurrence and left him drained in more ways that one - but sated, though in the back of his mind he knew he should clean himself up before he fell asleep. Before he could force himself to sit up, though, he felt the cool touch of a rag against his skin and he opened his eyes. Obi-Wan gently wiped his stomach and other, more intimate places before laying down and pulling the Duros into his arms this time.</p><p>"Thank you," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Bane's temple.</p><p>"No," he rasped, "thank you."</p><p>Obi-Wan looked confused. "And what are you thanking me for?" </p><p>Bane shrugged, rolling over and resting his head against the man's steady heartbeat. "A lot of things," he mumbled. "I don't wanna think about where I'd be without you."</p><p>The Jedi sighed and they lay in blissful silence for some time before Bane felt himself slipping off to sleep. And when morning came and the sunlight filtered once again through the half-closed blinds, the light found them much the same way. Asleep, smiling, holding one another like they couldn't bear to be apart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for ;3c </p><p>But leave it to me to take a double penetration prompt and turn it into a feels fest. I'm not even sorry. XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>